robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RA2/Archive 4
It's not me I swear, someone else is doing it. I've got that question on my page as well. Pkmn Trainer 20:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Then I suggest you change your password, and fast. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It was me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry --'Regards CBM' 22:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Combat Robot Hall of Fame Should we take those links out? Pkmn Trainer 12:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :What links? If you mean the links to Run Amok's website then no, they serve as a citation. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I am sorry for the photos on the Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese pages, I admit the Pussycat photo wasn't of the best quality, but I genuinely thought that the Wheely Big Cheese photo was, as the previous photo was of it in the Semi-Finals, battle scarred, whereas the photo I added was of it before fighting. Despite my view, I've changed the photo back anyway. Plus, are you likely to add any more Robot Arena 2 videos on Resetti's Replicas? We really enjoy them. Datovidny (talk) 17:51, April 21, 2011 :Thanks for fixing Wheely Big Cheese for me. I preferred the version we had because it emphasizes the enormous length of the robot, which you can't see from a front-on view. I'm planning on doing more videos at some point, I need 2 more weeks minimum because of school and stuff but I do have ideas. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Run Amok What was his problem? Pkmn Trainer 18:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :When I say "citation" I don't mean the kind that the police give out, I mean a footnote for "list of references used" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Toon Ganondorf Did you get my previous message regarding the incorrectly unsigned comment on Toon Ganondorf's page? I would appreciate it if it was formatted correctly.-- 13:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 I can't see why there isn't enough interest. In my eyes, Series 5 was as rigged and as unfair as Series 4. Oh well, shame really. Pkmn Trainer 14:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just series 5; I simply have no interest in any fantasy battles whatsoever at this time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean all users in general, including you. Pkmn Trainer 19:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :There seems to be a general lack of interest in the Arena forums at this time, so I don't think any fantasy championship would be particularly well supported right now. Christophee (talk) 13:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You are welcome to make your own here User:Pkmn Trainer/Redone Series 5. Just won't be a community thing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Block Never mind, expired now anyway.-- 15:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Hello RA2, Really enjoying the 'No Wins Championship' btw. We've just bought Robot Arena 2 for the PC, we'd like to know 3 things if that's ok; 1. How do you get robots that competed in the televised wars? Do you build them yourself or is there some software that we need to buy for them? 2. How do you get the arenas that you've used recently? Like the real arena, the ones with a low arena wall. Do you have to download them too? 3. How do you make a decent flipper? Ones powerful enough to throw other robots out of the arena. Ones that appear like a panel of the robot's armour. Would really appreciate the help. Cheers in advance. Datovidny 20:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Robot Arena 2 is a fantastic game that's brought me years of enjoyment. I'll answer your questions as best I can but first, let me start off with some general stuff. There is a lot of additional Robot Arena 2 content and all of it is free, BUT you should not tinker with the files unless you really know what you're doing, and even then NEVER change anything in the Robot Arena 2 folder itself - copy/paste the folder and do experiments on the new copy. Get really familiar with how all the stuff in the folder affects the game's perofrmance. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're playing an unmodified version with no downloaded content added yet? We call that the "Stock" version and I recommend you get really familiar with it and how the components work before you start adding modifications. The Stock AI is considered laughably easy to beat, don't make the mistake of getting too big a head just because you can beat them. There exists a major fan-made overhaul to the game called DSL. It changes existing components, adds a ton of new ones and changes the physics heavily. Bots you built in Stock will still work, but they will perform very poorly because of the changes in game mechanics. It's almost a completely different game and it can feel very overwhelming so don't rush into it. Most players keep a copy of Stock Robot Arena 2, a copy of Robot Arena 2 with DSL installed and a duplicate RA2-DSL for testing out modifications. DSL is much more flexible for mods than stock is. There is a forum, '''gametechmods.com that I highly recommend you join. Anyone who's anyone in the Robot Arena 2 goes there, and directing your Robot Arena 2 related questions there is the best way to get help. Make separate accounts, it'll be easier to stand out as individuals that way; just be sure to relay to me the usernames you plan on taking before you register, I'll need to vouch for the "1 computer 2 accounts" situation so that you both get the all-clear. A question for you - do you know how to use a zip-file program like 7zip, winzip, or winrar? Get familiar if you're not, you'll need to use it to download additional content. Now, let me answer your questions: 1) You got it right, the replicas I use were all built from scratch and hand-painted. I'm not offering mine for download but DSL comes with some very finely made replicas of a lot of big name robots (incidentally the ones made by the DSL crew are the ones I refuse to build) 2)Both come with DSL. I have a special copy of the Robot Wars Arena with the Floor Flipper and Dropzone turned off but the rest of the hazards on - that's what I use in my videos and I can send it to you once you've got DSL up and running. 3) Though there are no arenas that offer OOTA's in Stock, I've found that 2 DDT Bursts is the minimum needed for heavyweights. In DSL, JX's are the equivalents of DDT's, again two should be sufficient. There's the Beta Geared motor - one is powerful enough to OOTA all but the heaviest of heavyweights. Some people will tell you to try the Judge Burst or the T-Minus snapper but I don't recommend them, they glitch out very often in combat and in my experience are more frustration than they're worth. Hope this helps. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We have followed the link to gametechmods.com, but we are unsure how to 'unzip' a file. We plan to regiter with only one account between us, did you still want to know the username? Thanks a lot for your help. Datovidny (talk) 10:15, May 28, 2011 :I'm going to be honest, people are going to find it strange that you're two different people on one account. There are several other pairs of brothers like yourselves with separate accounts, so I'm very strongly recommending that course of action. But if you're fixed into your decision to make one account for both of you then no you don't have to give me your desired username RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :To unzip a file, open it with your zip-file program (Winrar is the one I recommend, it's free to download and can handle rar's and zip's). If the folder has a person's name or a pack name, open it up, but if the folders share their names with Robot Arena 2 folders don't open them. Select the folders and press "extract to..." on the upper menu and you'll be prompted to find your Robot Arena 2 directory. For most people it's C:/Program Files/Infogrames. From there, select but don't open the appropriate Robot Arena 2 folder (as I mentioned before, set aside a copy of RA2 for which you don't make any modifications, that way you'll always have a backup in case you mess something up) and press ok. The files in the Zip will automatically go to their desired places, say yes every time it asks you if you'd like to overwrite. That should make you good to go. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) We've tried downloading the NO_CD v1.0 patch as suggested by the instructions to download DSL v2.0, and from that, a few components and DSL v2.0 itself, but with absolutely no success. Is there any advice you could give us, if not don't worry. Datovidny 11:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :You don't want the NO_CD patch, you want the v1.3 NVidia Fix for CD version. Download that, then download DSL 2.0, then download DSL 2.1. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, Ideal Datovidny (talk) 19:54, May 29, 2011 :Sorry for bothering you again, but we've encountered more problems, whenever we try and 'extract to' files using Winrar, it comes up with a number of problems saying that the files are inaccessible or "the system cannot find the specified path", is there a specific version of Winrar that we should use? At the moment we are using English 64bit. Datovidny 17:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: When it asked you for a location did you manually find the Robot Arena 2 folder or did you copy/paste the "c:/Prorgramfiles.....etc" from above? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) We manually located the program folder. Datovidny 07:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, other than the solution above I really have no idea. You should post your query on Gametechmods, there are a lot of people there who are more tech-savvy than I. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers for your help, we'll let you know if anything happens. Datovidny 18:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars- Series 1 Do we have a more accurate broadcast date for Series 1 of the Dutch Wars? --Matt(Talk) 10:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC)